the 95th annual Hunger Games
by crabygaby123
Summary: When Katarina Mellark wins the Hunger Games in a record time she's at loss, her brother's dead and well, she killed 16 people. But what happens when she meets young Matt Odair, son of district 4 very own victor, come to compete in this years Hunger Games.Will she open up or will she stay in shell mourning her brother until the end of time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story please wish me luck I already love all of you for even bothering to see what this is.

I do _not_own any of Susan Collins make belief world I am simply a fan and a new writer.

Prologue

They all watched in amazement and horror, and she just stood there as realisation dawned on her. As what she had just done began to sink in.

They all watched, every single person in Panem watched as she fell to her knees and looked at her surroundings with horror and self-hatred clearly expressed in her features.

Her eyes scanned them all, each one she had grown to love in just the four days she had been able to speak with them.

She thought that if she knew them well enough this wouldn't happen, but it did. All of them dead. Corpses. Most of which were her doing.

How did this happen, how did she let this happen? This wasn't her plan. She was supposed to die, and he was supposed to live.

Maybe that's what set it off she watched him die, she watched as he jumped in front of her to protect her from the spear flying in her direction, and she couldn't save him.

Maybe that's what made her grab the bow from his hands and kill the boy.

Kill the boy who had just murdered her brother.

It was all a blur from that point. She wasn't really sure how she had gotten to the top of the horn. All she knew was that she had left a path of destruction in her wake.

What would her parents think, what would they say when they saw her again? Would they be disappointed with her, because she was alive and Jacob wasn't? Would they be proud of her, because she won these sick games? Would they even want to see her after what she did?

All of these questions she had swimming in her head that could only be answered if she left this place, but the thing was, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to face everyone out there, in the real world. Her parents, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia…

All of them she had disappointed, disgraced.

But not in the eyes of the Capitol of course. To them she had just become a hero, a star. They would idolize her she thought, for the massacre she had just taken place in.

All of these thoughts though were momentarily forgotten when she heard the voice ring through the arena. She must have of not notice the trumpets in her train of thought, but now she heard it loud and clear as if he were right next to her saying it

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the victor of the 95th annual Hunger Games, Katarina Mellark!"

Thank you so much for reading guys I love you so much and please leave a review criticism will be accepted with open arms if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask and I'll answer as soon as possible. Have a great day! J


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I thought a little explanation would be useful to you all (4 follower (which in my mind is like 4 millions) which I love) but any way here it is

- My story takes place in a world where there was no rebellion

- The third quarter quell was not with the victors but something else(I'm not that creative make up something in your lovely little minds)

- I love cats

- Katniss and Peeta are married and have four kids: Katarina-15, Jacob-18, Primrose and Gale(twins)-12

- I like really, really love those cats guys

- Prim(Katniss's sister) died in the games a few years after Katniss won

- In my fictitious world, the victors are allowed to live in different districts(as long as they live with other victors)than their own

- I don't think you guys understand just how much I love those cats guys

Well that's about it if you have any questions just ask and ill answer

Love you lots

-Gab


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I hope that little update before this helps love you lots, Gab

Disclaimer: I do **_not _**own any characters or other thing from hunger games, (well except for Jacob, Katarina, Primrose and Gale) Susan Collins does

Waking up

Hearing my alarm go off I groan and roll out of bed. I don't usually wake up this early but if Jacob and I want to go hunting we'll be needing to leave in a few minute so we'll have time to get ready for the reaping.

I quickly get dressed and rush down stairs to find Jacob slipping on his coat.

"You ready to go?" he asks

"Yeah. Did you grab the skirt for Lily?" I say, Lily is Gale's daughter, he's our uncle and the man my parents named my younger brother after.

"Yeah it's in the bag"

"Alright lets go then." I say.

We head out the door quickly and make our way to the meadow so we can get in the woods and hunt. I mean we don't need the food, but they do. Gale's family I mean. He works in the mines six days a week and his wife Maisily does housecleaning for Haymitch, but even that isn't enough because they have six other mouths to feed, and they won't tolerate their kids sinning up for tesserae.

So Jacob and I hunt for them almost every day but we keep it a secret. Well obviously they know we're hunting for them but we don't tell our parents. They found out about two years ago and told us to stop but after seeing how hungry all their kids were, we started again.

I'm shaken from my though when Jacob thrusts a bow and quiver in my hands.

"Feeling a bit out of it?" he asks

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are you thinking about Kat?"

"Everything.", knowing me better than I know myself he doesn't ask questions.

Jacob and I rush home knowing we're late and mom will be furious. This never happens but we made a lot of stops giving away food in the seam.

We run in the house and immediately freeze in our tracks. Right in front of us is mom, glaring.

"And just where were you two?" she asks.

"Ummmm, Jake?" I say.

"Kat and I were just out for a walk" he says.

My mom then proceeds to examine Jacob very closely, and I know we're dead. I have no idea how she does it, but my mom can always tell when someone is lying. So imagine my terror when she calls my dad, because he can pretty much always figure out the truth with just a few questions.

"Peeta come here for a second won't you" she says. Good god I'm fearing for my life, and by the look on Jakes face, so is he.

"What is it?" my dad asks walking towards us.

"They're lying about something, said they went out for a walk." She replies

"Katarina Petrova Mellark where were you and your brother?" he says looking at me with those eyes. Oh god we're going to be grounded for months.

"We were at Uncle Gale's house." I say.

"You two were hunting weren't you?"

"Pfft, no."

"Then why do you have your mother's game bag?"

"Shit." Jacob says.

"Go get ready for the reaping, we'll talk about this later." My mother says

We the march towards the stairs with our heads hanging low when I spot my younger siblings, Primrose and Gale

Our parents named them after my aunt Primrose, she was my mother's sister but she died in the games before we were born, and after my uncle Gale who is our closest family friend.

I see them siting at the table obviously scared out of their wits. I look over Jacob and see that he's also concerned about them, I mean who wouldn't be, it's their first games.

"Go get ready you two." My father says giving Jacob and I a look saying I'll talk to them.

"Okay," seeing my brother hesitate I grab his hand and pull him towards the stairs "common Jake."

He locks eyes with me and I know he's thinking the same thing I am, what if the impossible happens, what if they get picked. So I interlock our fingers and squeeze his hand trying to reassure him, even though I know it won't work, and pull him along to go get ready.

I walk down the stair my hair bouncing with every step, I've always loved how it does that when I curl it. The second Prim sees me a look of aw crosses her face. It always happens on reaping day, because well, that's the only time she ever sees me dressed up.

"You look beautiful." She says.

"Oh no, I wish I looked like you little duck." I tell her with a smile.

At this remark I notice that my mother chocks back a sob. I give her a questioning look but then immediately remember that little duck is what my mother called her sister and look away.

I look over and see Jacob talking quietly with Gale because he still looks terrified, and so does Prim. That's when I feel it, the pit in my stomach. How long have they been feeling like this, and how long have Jacob and I not been noticing.

I look at my father.

"Alright, let's go." He says with a sad look on his face, and that's when I realise. It wasn't just Jake and I, we were all being ignorant.

Now, as we're walking out the door, all I can hope for is my siblings and I's safety.

May the odds be ever in our favor I think, grabbing hold of Gales hand in one and Prims in the other.

Thanks for reading guys, love you lots, please review

-Gab


	4. Chapter e Reaping

Thank you for the reviews, the more the merrier. I hope the update helped understand the first chapter a little bit better. Love you lots

I do **_not_** own hunger games (sobsL)

- Gab

* * *

The reaping

I walk into the roped off section for the kids my age while keeping my eyes locked on Gale and Prim knowing that from this point on their fates are in the hands of fate, or should I say the Capitol.

After losing them in the crowd I look for Jacob knowing that he always stays at the side like me, so we can make sure we're safe.

I lock eyes with him and see that he is also worried that he can't see Gale and Prim through the crowd any more.

After hearing the boom of the mike I turn my attention forward. I see my aunt Effie start her monologue, just like every other year, but I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to hear the words.

I'm thinking the impossible. What if she gets picked, Prim.? And what about Jacob, and Gale. I don't know what to do, other than tell myself the facts. Prim and Gale, their names are only in the bowls once, just once. So they have to be safe. Right? No, no Kat you can't worry about them right now, all the odds are in their favor, they'll be fine. It's Jacob and yourself you need to worry about.

A lot of people would think I'm a rich snob for saying that, but the thing is Jacob has more than just seven papers with his name on them in that bowl and I have more than four.

You see for the past three years Jacob and I have been sinning up for tesserae and giving to Gale, Maisily and their kids without telling our parents. That's eight extra slips of paper for each of us.

That means Jacob has his name in that bowl 63 times and I 36 times.

I'm brought out of my reverie when I hear Effie say "As always, lady's first!"

All I can think is keep her safe, keep her safe, keep her safe. Then my heart stops because I hear Effie say "Primrose Mellark".

I'm frozen where I stand. How could this happen. She was one slip, in thousands. All the odds, every single odd was in her favor. So what happened? But every single coherent thought is ripped from my mind when I see Prim about to walk up the steps to the stage.

I rip my way through the crowd of teenagers just as Prim puts her hand on the rail.

"Prim!" I yell. She turns and the sound of my voice, and I see it. She thought I would let her go in the games, she thought that I would let her die.

Peacekeepers are holding me back now as I try and reach for her.

"I volunteer" I yell as panic rips through me. I can't let them take her away, I can't let them hurt her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say again with more control.

"No! No, you can't!" Prim yells, but it's too late. Rules are rules, I volunteered and now I'm the tribute. I'm at her side now and the peacekeepers are pulling her away, toward my parents I think, I wouldn't be able to tell all on can focus on is not crying.

I make my way up the up the stairs and move to stand next to Effie. She looks at me with a sad expression. I can barely focus as I say my name and she goes to choose the male tribute. That is until she says "Gale Mellark."

Oh god this isn't happening. How is this even possible? I mean I know we're all victors' kids, but the both of them! At the same reaping!

I'm about to lose it when I hear Jacob shout "I volunteer as tribute!"

We lock eyes and an unspoken agreement passes through us. They will stay safe. They won't go in the games. They will live long lives. No matter what it takes, they will make it through life without having it being tainted by the Capitol.

He walks up to Effie and I with a hard look on his face. We shake hands in a very mechanical fashion.

We're going in the games, Jacob and I. How did this happen. In a matter of mere minutes all my hope vanished.

We're lead into the justice building and as I we're about to enter the elevator, we turn, and head towards the back exit.

"What's going on where are we going?" I say starting to panic.

"The train station, the rest of your team will me you there." The head peacekeeper, Thread I think, says coldly.

"We get to say good bye" says Jacob.

"Not this time" he replies.

I look at Jacob and see he's thinking the same thing I am, for one of us, that was the last time we get to see our younger siblings. I grab his hand and squeeze it trying, hopelessly, to calm him down before he blows his top. If he attacks Thread it'll get us nowhere.

He looks at me silently asking for my permission to hit him, I respond with a glare and he looks away knowing I'm right.

Now all we can do is wait for the inevitable, and all I can think about is how I've just decided to do whatever it takes to keep Jacob alive. Knowing fully well that it means my death.

* * *

Thanks for reading love you guys, please review

-Gab


End file.
